mybabysittersvampirespinofffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codyisland1/LMFAO - Take It To The Hole
Party rock, yo, yo Take it to the hole, yeah, yeah like that Red... red... would you like that, yeah Turn it up, turn it up! Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole ah, ah, ah, ah Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole yo, yo, yo, yo, yo I take it to the hole, red... I'm aggressive ... ahead, long dues to play chess with I roll with the best click flow so impressive Shots automatic, better get you a vest quick He's heating up, could have guessed it They call come clean and they all get tested ... test it, just how I test it Spit so clean that's why I dress so fresh... You see my girl over there she big chested Next time my motor boat, face nested When I do that, she screams all festive When you do that, she screams, I'm molested Now you are arrested why we in the club being most requested Step up loud to be the next contestant To go down town and to see what I'm last with Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole I beat it up Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole I beat it up Yo, give me the rock, I'm gonna raid... lmfao and we making the shots,... burning cause my hands is hot Your team is just like a sam shot, we be eating them up ... we be beating them up Half time you sipping them up On the court, I be working them up There's no stress... beating me up ... up, face like a... I'm just get started and you seeing matter of fact ... fake to the left, hot shot county, all night I'm doing breeze like I'm... ... gonna be,... vp scout Party people, party people, party people Get your hands up, get your hands up, get your hands up Shout to my ladies on this party, hell yeah Down to my fellows run this party I said to my ladies on this party Or to my fellows run this party Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole I beat it up Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole I beat it up Ya, anything... I spit on you know what it's cost ... you know who the boss Either way I style on them all day make day Put a smile for the women I stay no I don't play People moving... always... introducing the next shit ... check out They even talk about the keepers ... in the case you don't know who the truth was ... you know how we get it ... when I take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole I beat it up Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole Take it to the hole, take, take it to the hole I beat it up Category:Blog posts